1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to chip performance monitoring and, more particularly, to a chip performance monitoring system, which incorporates the use of scan chains to sample high frequency performance monitor output signals, as well as an associated chip performance monitoring method and computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
On-chip fine-grained performance monitors, such as performance screen ring oscillators (PSROs), are increasingly being used to detect across-chip process variations. Specifically, large numbers of performance monitors are positioned at various different locations across an integrated circuit chip. These performance monitors produce output signals that can be transmitted, using relatively long wires, across the integrated circuit chip to either an on-chip processor or to an output pin for connection to an off-chip processor for further processing in order to detect across-chip performance variations. Ideally, small performance monitors with minimal support infrastructure should be used so that a minimal amount of chip area is consumed. Unfortunately, small PSROs typically produce relatively high frequency output signals and, when such high frequency output signals are transmitted along relatively long wires, signal degradation often occurs, thereby limiting the accuracy of any conclusions made based on those output signals.